In Abnegation
by Divergent1315
Summary: Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton have know each other for their whole lives. They have always been best friends and nothing more. But when these two choose to stay in Abnegation they have another thing coming for them. Will these to best friends learn to accept this fate or will they do anything to stop it? Evelyn does not become factionless and Marcus is not abusive!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story by myself. I am currently cowriting a story with a friend. This 'Chapter' is a bit short but the reason I put chapter the way it is this is just some information you will need to know for later on in the story so please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Veronica Roth is writing a fanfiction about her own book because if she wanted this to happen in the books that is the way she would have wrote it. **

**Prologue **

** Natalie Prior's Pov**

Right now Andrew and I are currently at Marcus Eaton's house. As Evelyn are talking about the children and how we need to start getting the children's rooms ready soon (Natalie is 5 months pregnant with twins (yes Tris and Caleb are twins in this) and Evelyn is 7 months) while Andrew and Marcus are talking about politics.

"I think it would be a great idea Marcus" I here Andrew say. What will be a great idea?

"Then it is settled if your daughter and my son choose to stay in Abnegation then a few months after there initiation they will be married!" Marcus says. While Evelyn and I stare at them shocked at what they just said.

"What?!" I say when I regain my ability to speak again.

"Natalie calm down it is what is best for our daughter and Abnegation."

"Andrew this boy that you want to marry our daughter off to if she choose stay in Abnegation isn't even born yet! You know nothing about him! So how do you even know this is what is best for our daughter?" I ask him

"I agree with Natalie on this one our children could end up hating each other and then you are going to make them spend the rest of their lives married to each other if they choose Abnegation?" Evelyn says finally finding her voice.

Our husbands look at each other like the are trying to have a silent conservation with each other. When Marcus finally speaks up "We just won't tell them till after their Choosing Ceremony."

I sigh in defeat knowing that our husbands are not going to drop the betrothal idea. "Andrew can we head home I am getting kind of tired?" Though I know it is selfish to ask I really am tired and so I just can't help but ask.

"Of course, you must be tired you have a long day." And with that we head home for a good nights rest.

**I hope you will enjoy this story! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I thought I would give you another chapter this chapter is going to show how much Tris wants to grow up and find out what the future holds for her. I put their birthdays below so you guys know them :)**

**Updated! Guys I am so so so sorry I just realized that this chapter said chapter 2 instead of chapter 1! Last chapter was the prologue and this chapter would be chapter 1 not chapter 2. So I have fixed that and am reporting the chapter!**

**Birthdays:**

** Tobias's April 6th 10:46pm**

** Caleb's June 3rd 11:56pm**

** Tris's June 4th 12:04pm**

** Susan May 20th 8:30am**

** Robert May 20th 8:46am**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is not a 14 year old girl sitting in her bedroom writing another chapter for a fanfic so there for I do not own Divergent **

Chapter 1

Tris, Caleb, and Tobias are 6 right now!

Beatrice/Tris Pov

my best friend's (Tobias or Toby as I call) him mom is taking me, Caleb, Susan, Robert, and Toby to school right now because we can't ride the bus alone till we are in Secondary School.

" ," I say tugging on her long Abnegation skirt to get her attention " How much longer till we are in Secondary School?"

"Well, Beatrice this is your second year First Years School (K-5th! It never mentioned what they called school for people who weren't in Secondary School witch I think is like 6th-11th) so you have about 5 years till Secondary School ." replies.

"But that is such a long time, Mom!" Toby replies

Mrs. Eaton gives her son a Abnegation smile and says, "It will go by faster then you think then you will be wishing to be back in First Years School." But she is wrong I want time to hurry up so I can find out where I belong.

**Again guys this is just a setting up for real story. This chapter shows how excited a little six year old Beatrice is to see what the future holds for her and that will show how drastically that will change when 16 year old Beatrice finds out what her future does hold. So this chapter tho short is very important to the story so please don't over look it. I will start writing the 3rd chapter now and hopefully have that up soon! Thank you for reading please review! ~ Divergent1315 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys as I promised chapters from here on out are going to be longer YAY! The story is finally starting! Okay so I did want to post this last night put it was after 10:00 and I was extremely tried when I finished writing the chapter. So I decided to post it this morning. Yeah I know I usually post my chapters around way 10:00-11:00 at night well, that is what time it is were I live I don't know about you guys but I really shouldn't do that because the more tired I am the worse the quality of my writing gets. So I will try to post once a week it is most likely going to be on weekends but honestly I don't even know if I will stick to that so be watching out for post at any time during the week. And if I do not post one week do not panic my teachers most likely gave me tons of homework that week and I promise I will post as soon as I can. Gosh this is one long author's note. Let's just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not write half as good as Veronica Roth so there for I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter 2

*10 Years later Aptitude test day*

Beatrice/Tris's Pov

Today is the day that I have been waiting for since I was 6. Today is the day I take the Aptitude test. The day I find out what my future has in store for me stating with finding out what faction I belong to. To be honest I am excited but scared.

"Are you scared?" My mother asks from behind me while cutting my hair.

"To be honest yes I am. Where you?" I ask my mother.

"No I was terrified." She replies

"There done." She says after putting my hair in a normal Abnegation style bun and opening the panel so I can see my reflection in the mirror.

Not long after the panel is closed there is a knock at the door signaling that Susan, Robert, and Tobias are here.

When Caleb, Susan, Robert, Tobias, and I get to the bus stop I say "Tobias and I are go to walk to school so that we don't take up any seats that someone else could be seating in." Caleb, Susan, and Robert nod understanding that we want to talk without anybody listening in on our conversation. I smile at them silently thanking them for understanding. Though my brother not very happy about it because he thinks we are secretly dating. Which is not true it is the only time we can talk freely with each other.

After about 10 minutes of walking in silence Tobias speaks up, "Tris can you promise me something?" He asks.

"What is it, Tobias?"

"Can you promise no matter what the rules, no matter what any one tells you that we will tell each other what we got on the Aptitude Test so then we won't be shocked with what the other chooses tomorrow?" He asks.

By now we have stopped walking and I look into his dark blue eyes and reply "I promise, Tobias." After I said those words he smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace making my feel safe. Wait! What?! Where did that come from! Tobias and I have hugged a couple times before but I have never thought anything like that before! Could I-? No! I can not like Tobias he is my best friend and that would ruin our friendship and I can not let that happen. But then again I have been feeling warm and tingle ever time we touch. No, Beatrice you can not think like that. After we pull back from the friendly hug we start walking again.

Page Break ••• Page Break•••Page Break

After lunch right before we start the Aptitude testing I ask Tobias where we were going to meet to talk about our Aptitude results. "The waterfall in the forest after everyone is asleep." Was his whispered replay. The waterfall is mine and Tobias's special place. You see when we were 13 Tobias, Caleb, and I were distributing food to the Factionless with our moms and we got separated from the group and in our attempt to get home we get home we got lost in the woods which lead us to finding the waterfall in a clearing. We didn't tell anyone about it and so when ever we had something important to tell each other we meet there.

Without knowing the tests had started while I was thinking about how Tobias and I found the waterfall so when I here a lady call out "Beatrice Prior" I am shocked but I get up and head towards the lady who leads me to the room were I will find out my future.

Page Break ••• Page Break ••• Page Break

Three factions. There factions is all I can think as I continue my way home after stopping by my Father's office to inform him that I am home early after not feeling well from the test. He was not too happy about me walking home from school by myself but was also worried about how was feeling and offered to come home with me but I declined saying it would by selfish of me to ask him to leave work early. He nodded with a worried expression saying he will see me at home later.

Still not paying much attention I almost just walk into the house. But stop myself just in time realizing I should wait for Caleb to get home.

After seating on the steps of my house for about an hour I decide to go inside.

"Beatrice" I hear my brother call from a few feet away I turn around to face my brother.

"Beatrice, what are you doing out here I stopped by at Dad's office when I didn't see you after the Aptitude test and he said that you stopped by to say the person who gave you your Aptitude sent you home early because you weren't feeling well?!" He asked me.

"It would have been selfish of me to go inside and not wait for you to get home." I replayed.

"Beatrice you are not feeling well you should be up in bed resting. Come on lets go inside." He said sighing.

"You go up stairs and rest I will get started on dinner. Oh and I thought I would tell you it turns out Tobias also got sick after his test." Caleb says once we get into the house.

I most look shocked because Caleb says "Yay I was shocked too when I heard that."

Page Break ••• Page Break ••• Page Break

After dinner I go back up to bed using the excuse of still not feeling well. And right before my parents went to bed they came to check on me and I pretended to be asleep. And now I am making my way thro the woods to mine and Tobias's secret spot.

"Tobias! Tobias! Tobias where are you?" I call quietly when I get to the clearing the only source of light coming from the full moon above.

"Over here, Tris!" He calls quietly from next to a tree by the waterfall. He started calling me Tris about two years ago when we were only like this.

When I get over to him I see the nervousness in his eyes. This is going to be one interesting conversation.

**In the next chapter they will talk about their Aptitude Test results and it will also be the Choosing Ceremony. My amazing fans who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story I need your help this story is as much yours as it is mine and I want to know what you want me to do. So here is my question do you want Caleb to stay in Abnegation or choose Erudite? I need at least three people to answer this question and tell me what they want me to do or I will choose Caleb's fate and I already have made up my mind on what I would choose. So please tell me what you think Caleb should choose. Thank you for reading! ~Divergent1315**


End file.
